


Deny

by MaimeSan



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Audrey hates shopping, Brooke is convincing, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Teasing, someone's a liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaimeSan/pseuds/MaimeSan
Summary: Audrey is obsessed with finding Piper's accomplice and has been neglecting her girlfriends. Emma and Brooke aren't happy about it so they decide they need to spend more time together.





	Deny

»Audrey!«

»Emma! Yelling my name won't change the fact that I'm not going shopping with you,« Audrey crossed her arms, refusing to move from the center of their living room.

Brooke, the instigator for this impromptu shopping idea, came behind the dark-haired girl and threw an arm around her shoulder, “Please?” she pouted.

Emma smirked across the room as Audrey looked at her with incredulous eyes. They all knew that as soon as she looks in the blonde’s direction she’ll give in. It happened every time in the past - the last time they used it on her Audrey went to a Taylor Swift concert with them.

“This is so not fair,” Audrey complained and looked at the ceiling while Brooke nuzzled into her. Emma came closer and gently turned Audrey’s cheek to her, “What’s not fair is that you were with Noah every day last week and didn’t even give us a heads up about it. This is payback.”

“We were working on a school project!” Audrey defended herself.

Brooke and Emma snorted, “You know we listen to the Morgue, right? I don’t think they give you extra credit in English lit for finding Piper’s accomplice,” Brooke responded.

Audrey sighed in defeat, “fine. But I refuse to go to Macy’s.”

Emma kissed her on the forehead and moved to grab her purse. “I don’t think they’d allow you in any way,” she grinned.

Brooke chuckled, “why do you always fight so much when it comes to shopping? You know you’ll enjoy it in the end.”

Brooke slowly disentangled herself from Audrey and was promptly kissed on the lips before she could run away completely, “You guys always make me try ridiculous clothes.”

“We also try them. That’s part of the fun.”

Audrey sighed, “I know but-“

Emma cuts her off, “Oh, please. You always complain so that we feel like we have to make it up to you afterward.”

Audrey’s jaw dropped, “Why-? How-? That’s not-“

Brooke hit her on the arm, “OMG, it is true! Your leg always twitches when you’re lying.”

“Woman, stop hitting me!”

Emma laughs, “You deserve it.”

“When did you figure it out?” she asked as Brooke went to retrieve her purse. Audrey, as usual, didn’t carry one.

“You told Noah.”

“That traitor!”

Emma snorted, “Come here.” Audrey moved into Emma’s embrace. “As convincing as your grumpy face is, do you honestly think you could have kept it from us for much longer?” she kissed her.

“I hoped so.”

“And what do you think would have happened once we found out?” Emma raised an eyebrow.

“Stop!”

“Stop what?” Emma smirked.

“Stop looking at me like that. I’m getting turned on.”

Emma leaned in for a kiss that quickly turned into a make-out session in which Audrey unsuccessfully tried to best Emma. The taller girl slowly stopped it once Brooke came back, “Good,” Emma finished, “Getting blue-balled is probably the tamest punishment you’ll get from us.”

Brooke slid up next to them, and gently grabbed Audrey between her legs, “Let’s not forget you’re also getting punished for last week and since you like shopping we’ll need a new method.”

Audrey gasped at the contact and leaned onto Emma as Brooke stroked her.

“I’m sorry,” Audrey breathed out while Brooke continued to caress her. Emma tipped the smaller girls head back up and continued to make out with her. When she sensed Audrey was getting close, she pulled away, “Not yet, but you will be.”

And with that Emma and Brooke moved away and started walking towards the front door.

“You coming, Audrey?” Brooke smirked as she looked back at their panting girlfriend.


End file.
